Un regalo de los dioses
by marizu194
Summary: Atencion contiene Slash, yaoi, Boy X Boy Todo tiene solucion menos la muerte, el dolor provocado es de los mas dificiles de ando se pierde a alguien es imposible rcy sera capaz de superar este dolor o tendra que vivir con el o talvez tenga otra opcion , un regalo dado por los dioses.Hagamos feliz a Percy! Las parejas tentativas Nico X Percy y Jason X Percy
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, si hay algun lector de Maldicion imperdonable jejeje de verdad lamento el empezar una nueva historia, pero esto empezó como la continuación de Maldicion y ammmm no se como surgio esto salio solo, será que quería ver sufrir a alguien aunque fuera por un momento, y si no pues bienvenido a mi nuevo fic, como me avente los libro de Percy en 2 semanas creo que no he logrado sacármelo de la cabeza y mas por mi amor por Nico jejeje, espero y disfruten de esta nueva y loca idea.

Una herida de guerra

La guerra contra Gea había terminado, de nuevo los semidioses habían sido los héroes, pero lejos de estar festejando por la nueva victoria, todos se encontraban callados alrededor de dos figuras, una sostenía fuertemente a la otra sin moverse si quiera, la escena era triste nadie podía aguantar el ponerse a llorar al ver la imagen, todos sabían que en la guerra había bajas, pero sin lugar a dudas esta era una de las más dolorosas, la perdida de Annabeth Chase no porque fuera mejor que cualquier otro semidiós pero sin lugar a dudas era una semidiosa que destacaba, líder de su caballa, los cuales solo lloraban en silencio por la pérdida de su hermana, admirada por las demás cabañas, incluso por la de Ares, siempre apoyaba a quien se lo pidiera, inteligente sin lugar a dudas, un poco creída pero nada que no pudiera soportarse, había logrado la unión de los dos campamentos al arriesgarse a encontrar la Atenea Parthenos , era una semidiosa estupenda, a todos les dolía, era una gran amiga, todos lloraban y más al ver el dolor en la rostro de uno de los semidioses más queridos por todos, el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Percy Jackson rompía el corazón de cualquiera que lo viera; se veía destrozado, roto, era un cuerpo vacío se veía en sus ojos, sus hermosos y siempre alegres ojos verdes ahora solo demostraban un profundo vacío.

A todos les dolía verlo asi, nunca se imaginaron ver a ese joven de esa manera después de todo siempre era de los que tenían una sonrisa en la cara, todos estaban acostumbrados a que hasta en los peores momentos saliera con un comentario que hiciera reír, siempre sorprendía con sus comentarios burlones y sarcásticos en frente de cualquier monstruo, gigante, titán o dios, demostraba su valentía para animar a los otros aunque por dentro se estuviera desmoronando, siempre sacaba las cosas positivas cual fuera la circunstancia , más sin embargo al verlo destruido sentían que aunque Gea hubiera perdido había conseguido lo que quería, quebrar el espíritu del semidiós más querido y admirado por todos.

No lloraba solo sostenía el cuerpo de su amada con ternura, nadie se atrevía a acercársele sabían que el joven no dejaría que lo separaran, era un momento difícil para todos, pero sabían que dejarlo ahí sería peligroso para él, tenía una herida de la que salía sangre en abundancia y si no era atendido sería realmente serio, los de la cabaña de Apolo se encontraban listos para atender al joven, pero este no se separaba del cuerpo sin vida de la hija de Atenea.

Hasta que paso lo que todos imaginaban Percy perdió el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre, aferrado al cuerpo de Annabeth y con una lagrima traicionera cruzando su rostro demostrando todo el dolor que sentía el príncipe del mar.

El siguiente capitulo ya no será tan depresivo de verdad no me gusta ver a mis personajes tristes pero que se le va a hacer quería algo deprimente jajajaj, aclaro no odio a Annabeth de hecho es uno de mi personajes favorito y no encontraba la manera de quitarla de en medio jejeje eso sono feo pero bueno y fue la única manera que se me ocurrio.


	2. El regalo

Antes que nada las edades quedaran de la siguiente manera a Percy lo dejare en 17 años nunca especifican las edades en la casa de Hades pero pues todo ocurre a partir de los 16 años que cumplió Percy y como todo ocurre muy rápido prácticamente Percy se perdió por 2 meses sus misiones tenían límite de tiempo de menos de 1 mes y todo ocurre con relativa velocidad asi que yo considero que si tiene 17 si me equivoco alguien dígame jejejeje, ammm Nico pues se supone que Percy le gana con 4 años pero diré que tiene 14 jajajaja para no hacerlo tan niño jajajaja cosa de meses digamos que los cumplió en el Tártaro jajajaja y Jason pues según ha esto Thalia le gana con 7 años más o menos pero en otras páginas dice que solo con 4 asi que ya no sé pero para mí lo dejare con 5 para que asi le gane con un año a Percy muajajaja.

En resumen las edades quedaron a mi conveniencia jajajaja por lo tanto quedan asi:

Percy 17

Nico 14

Jason 18

Hasta que paso lo que todos imaginaban Percy perdió el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre, aferrado al cuerpo de Annabeth y con una lagrima traicionera cruzando su rostro demostrando todo el dolor que sentía el príncipe del mar.

Los de la cabaña de Apolo actuaron rápido, corrieron a por el héroe caído pero antes de llegar un resplandor hizo que todos cerraran por unos momentos los ojos hasta que se dejó de ver a través de los parpados la molesta luz, cuando abrieron los ojos vieron una escena que nunca nadie se había imaginado, un dios cargaba a Percy con total ternura, era alto, bronceado, cabello negro y ojos verdes como el mar y todos los supieron Poseidón traía en sus brazos a su hijo y lo miraba con una combinación de orgullo, ternura y tristeza.

El cuerpo de Annabeth había desaparecido y nadie sabía que había sido de él, Poseidón solo les dirigió una mirada como agradecimiento mientras de sus manos empezaba a surgir como cascadas agua que formaba una burbuja alrededor de Percy, todos sabían que el agua y más la salada era de ayuda para el semidiós, al ver a Percy tan calmado y rodeado de su elemento le daba un toque celestial, cualquiera pensaría que era hijo de Afrodita por la belleza de sus facciones tranquilas era un verdadero príncipe, era el príncipe del mar, era imposible no admirar la bella imagen que ofrecían Poseidón cargando a su hijo con total calma y amor y Percy tranquilamente dormido, no se veían ya muestras de las heridas ni física ni emocionales y eso a todos les aliviaba pero antes de que alguien reaccionara por otro resplandor de luz Poseidón y Percy desaparecieron.

Todos se preguntaban si se lo había llevado a su palacio en el océano, solo dos semidioses supieron a donde se dirigían y por sus propios medios se dirigieron a ese lugar no estaban dispuestos a dejar al semidiós solo.

Cuando llegaron al Monte Olimpo, Jason y Nico lo primero que hicieron fue buscar con la mirada a Percy, se encontraba recostado en una linda cama a la mitad de la sala de los tronos de los dioses, a su lado se encontraba Apolo curando las pocas heridas que el mar no había curado, los demás Dioses hasta Poseidón se encontraban observando sentados en sus tronos, todos estaban presentes y todos prestaban suma atención a los cuidados de Apolo. El hijo de Poseidón tenia puestas ropas nuevas una túnica griega azul y no se veía rastros de la suciedad de su batalla, si antes se veía realmente hermoso ahora Nico y Jason no tenían palabras para describirlo.

-Porque se esconden Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace- la voz de Zeus hablándoles por sus nombres los hizo salir de su escondite y presentarse a todos los dioses.

Nadie se mostraba sorprendido de la presencia de los dos semidioses las reacciones mostraban desde indiferencia como era Hera, Hécate, Artemisa, Apolo que todavía estaba ocupado, orgullo por parte de Zeus y Hades, la cara de Poseidón no supieron descifrarla tenía una ceja alzada y se leían varias preguntas en su mirada y Afrodita los veía con una radiante sonrisa.

-Lamentamos irrumpir en la sala de tronos asi padre, pero estábamos preocupados- la seriedad de Jason junto a su aspecto salvaje luego de la batalla daban a entender a los dioses porque había sido pretor del campamento romano.

-Queríamos saber que iban a hacer con Percy- nadie se esperaba que Nico hablara era sabido que era igual a su padre, eso solo les demostraba la preocupación del menor por el hijo de Poseidón.

-No debieron irrumpir asi, pero los entendemos están preocupados por su "amigo" – el leve cambio en la voz de Zeus causo una pequeña risa en Afrodita y que ahora Poseidón frunciera el ceño.

-Pero pequeños esa no es forma de estar en el Olimpo les daré una mano para que vean- la bella Afrodita trono los dedos y bajo una extraña sensación Nico y Jason se dieron cuenta que ahora estaban limpios y con túnicas griegas, Jason de blanco y Nico de negro, los dos se veían realmente bien eran totalmente diferentes, Jason era un poco más alto que Nico, este con sus 14 años era un joven alto ya había arrebasado por poco a Percy lo cual enfadaba a este último, los dos con cuerpos de infarto debido a las múltiples batallas y entrenamientos al contrario que Percy ya que aunque este los superaba con su técnica en la espada tenía una complexión más esbelta, más pequeña debido a su amor al mar y a nadar había ganado un complexión atlética , Jason con sus rubios cabellos y Nico con su cabello azabache, El hijo de Zeus con un bronceado envidiable y el de Hades de tez blanca hasta los ojos se mostraban totalmente diferentes mientras que los azules reflejaban las emociones del semidiós romano, el semidiós griego tenía unos misteriosos ojos negros.

Pero un sonido emitido por el semidiós inconsciente hizo que todos regresaran su atención a él, empezaba a moverse intranquilo lo cual solo significaba que ya iba a despertar, Apolo ya se había ido a su trono, su paciente ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones físicas. Luego de algunos momentos todos observaron cómo se empezaban a abrir sus ojos, demostrando unos hermosos ojos verdes que en ese momento se veían desorientados.

-Annabeth?- la primera palabra del joven les dejo a todos un amargo sabor de boca, aunque nunca mostraran interés por los semidioses era doloroso ver como morían y más una semidiosa que estaba involucrada en el Olimpo habían convivido con ella mientras ejercía de arquitecto.

-Lo lamentamos hijo no pudimos hacer nada por ella- Poseidón consideraba que era su deber informar a su hijo y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada se dirigió a la cama y abrazo a su hijo el cual tardo unos momento es entender lo que significaba, una vez comprendido se aferró a su padre y comenzó a llorar, una imagen que rompía el corazón de dos semidioses presentes.

-No llores Perseus a mi hija no le gustaría verte tan destrozado- Percy se sorprendió hasta donde sabia no era el semidiós favorito de Atenea y que esta lo consolara ayudaba un poquito a su roto corazón.

-yo… yo no supe como pude perderla, sobrevivimos a Cronos, a gigantes, titanes y hasta al tártaro y al último de todos modos la perdí…- el sentimiento de tristeza en esas palabras afectaba a todos en menor o mayor proporción.

-Era su destino Perseus asi como tú tienes el tuyo- Zeus podía sonar insensible pero él lo único que quería era dar un poco de paz al semidiós que aunque no lo quisiera admitir el Olimpo le debía mucho.

-Yo no puedo seguir viviendo si ella ya no está aquí- la desesperación en la voz del joven hizo notar a todos que hablaba enserio.

-No digas eso Percy, Annabeth no te lo hubiera perdonado- ahora Jason hablaba sin moverse de su lugar ganando una mirada triste de Percy

-Y que si no me lo perdona ella ahora no está aquí- las palabras del semidiós hacían que todos se dieran cuenta que nunca podría superar su perdida.

-Perseus, pequeño yo sé lo que sientes el amor duele, pero no puedes derrumbarte no estarías honrando la muerte de tu querida- el que ahora abrazaba a Percy para sorpresa de todos era Eros, estaba en su forma más compasiva.

-El llanto de Percy comenzó de nuevo con renovadas energías.

-Hijo de Poseidón tenemos un regalo para ti- No era que Hades fuera inhumano o no tuviera sentimientos pero no soportaba ver como a su hijo se le rompía el corazón con cada lagrima del príncipe del mar.

Los ojos llorosos de Percy prestaron atención a esas palabras, todos podían ver un leve rastro de esperanza en ellos.

-Queremos que puedas tener una vida normal y disfrutes de lo mismo que jóvenes de tu edad, queremos regresarte todos los momentos que te fueron robados- comento Hécate.

-Me regresaran a Annabeth – pregunto esperanzado

-No podemos hacer eso, las puertas de la muerte están cerradas y no se permite el paso de nadie- Percy quería gritarle a Hades que entonces porque Hazel seguía con vida pero a pesar de su dolor su lealtad a sus amigos no le permitía lastimarlos.

-Entonces no quiero nada, déjenme morir- comento mirando las sabanas de la cama.

Lo siguiente que pasó nadie se lo esperaba, Atenea con su forma humana había aparecido ante Percy y le había dado una bofetada, tenía una lágrima traicionera en su mejilla.

-no seas egoísta mi hija no se sacrificó por ti para que le pagues de esta manera, destruyéndote, no queriendo seguir adelante ahora entiendo su decisión- comento con amargura-

-¿Cuál decisión?- lo último había dejado a los tres semidioses confusos, y el que había preguntado para sorpresa de todos fue Nico.

-Veras hijo, Annabeth no se quedó en los campos Elíseos ni siquiera decidió ir a la isla de los bienaventurados cuando le dimos la entrada directa, dijo que quería rencarnar- comento Hades evitando ver a Percy

-Eso no es todo verdad- Jason no había pasado por alto la evasiva del dios del inframundo.

-Mi hija solo pidió que la dejáramos reencarnar en el mismo lugar que Luke, para que pudieran encontrarse- comento Atenea con la mirada baja sabía que eso era lo único que faltaba para terminar de romper el corazón de por si destrozado de Percy

Todos miraron como Percy se quedaba en shock no podía creerlo Annabeth había elegido a Luke en la muerte.

-No te confundas pequeño, ella te amaba más que a nadie, pero te conocía y sabía que si ella no te dejaba y seguía adelante tu no lo harías y serias infeliz- la sonrisa de Afrodita era diferente a cualquiera que le hubiera visto era de comprensión y ternura.

-Es por eso Percy que queremos que sigas adelante, por eso acepta nuestro regalo- le sonrió Apolo.

-De que se trata- todos supieron que la pregunta era más por inercia que por interés.

-TE devolveremos tu infancia y adolescencia, te devolveremos a la edad de 13 años, sin recuerdos solo con tus habilidades sería peligroso quitarte estas debido a que los monstruos buscaran venganza, pero no recordaras nada, todos sabrán lo que hiciste, todos te reconocerán pero te dejaran vivir feliz, te querrán como a su héroe y por eso mismo te dejaran disfrutar de tu nueva oportunidad- Percy no sabía si podía considerar eso un regalo una vez había perdido sus recuerdo y no le había parecido lindo

-No será lo mismo Perseus Jackson, esta vez recordaras todos hasta los 13 omitiendo algunas cosas, será un niño de nuevo justo como cuando Grover te encontró- la intervención de Hera no era esperada por nadie pero siendo que ella había sido de las principales involucradas en el destino de Percy era obvio que se sintiera un poco responsable .

-Yo no sé, no sé qué decir- la confusión de Percy era comprendida por todos.

-Hazlo Percy, Annabeth hubiera querido que tuvieras una nueva vida y siempre contaras con todos nosotros - la mano de Nico en su hombro le dio un poco de esperanza en una nueva oportunidad, una donde no tuviera tantos problemas y dolor.

Con un leve cabeceo Percy acepto su regalo y asi una luz blanca muy agradable lo envolvió todos los dioses estaban cooperando, era necesario llevar a cabo mucho cambios pero para ellos nada era imposible.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, Me llamo Perseus Jackson pero todos me dice Percy, tengo 13 años y tengo una vida relativamente normal, mi madre me crio con ayuda de mi padrastro Paul es un buen tipo me da mi espacio y apoya a mi madre, también platica conmigo y no me hecha la culpa de todo como las demás personas, soy una persona tranquila aunque los profesores y la mayoría de los adultos opinen lo contrario, la mayoría de los problemas en los que me veo envuelto lo juro no son mi culpa, es como si todas las cosas extrañas y los problemas me siguieran solamente a mí, después de que me expulsaran de tres escuelas diferentes ya no me quedaban más opciones que estudiar donde trabajaba Paul lo había estado evitando desde que tengo memoria, no quería entrar a donde el trabajaba me daba miedo quedarle mal porque sabia que irremediblemente algo malo iba a pasar.

Percy se encontraba nervioso y su mama lo sabia desde que había ido a dejarlo a la escuela donde trabajaba su esposo, sabia que el miedo de su hijo era a descepcionarlos, pero ella lo entendia era la segunda vez que lo vivía después de todo, agradecia infinitamente a los dioses la oportunidad que le daban a Percy de crear mejores memorias, pero como veía todo volvia a ser similar, solo esperaba que no surgiera ninguna nueva profecía, pero había una cosa que le preocupaba y sospechaba que era cosa de Afrodita, su hijo nunca había sido feo con sus hermosos ojos verdes que le recordaban a Poseidon y a la vez le remontaban al mar, un mar tranquilo y jugueton, sus rasgos eran totalmente similares a Poseidon era guapo sin lugar a dudas, pero por algún motivo que volvia repetir sospechaba que era cosa de Afrodita su hijo ahora era muy lindo, y si decía lindo no guapo, tenia unos rasgos mas finos aunque seguía pareciéndose a Poseidon , sus ojos eran un poco mas brillantes (si es que eso era posible) su estatura seguía siendo baja y que decir de su figura era delicada, tenia la figura de un nadador, piernas que a su corta edad ya estaban formadas, pero eso no le quitaba la delicadeza de su figura, le preocuba de sobre manera que algún alumno mayor quisiera pasarse de listo y esto se lo había hecho a saber a Paul.

-Bye madre, te quiero- estaba tan encerrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la entrada de la escuela.

-Bye amor cuídate, ten te prepare unos panecillos- la sonrisa de Percy la saco de todos sus preocupaciones, le dio un beso en la frente al entregarle los panecillos y partio.

Percy camino lentamente rumbo a su nueva escuela ya no estaba tan nervioso había decididio que daría lo mejor de si para evitar crearle conflictos a su padrastro evitaria a toda costa los problemas, de ser necesario no se moveria, esas eran sus intensiones pero como siempre no todo salia como el queria.

Iba distraido tratando de leer donde seria su nuevo salon trabajo que ocupaba toda su atencion debido a su dislexia,caminaba tan distraido que no se fijo en la figura mayor que estaba delante ocasionando que chocara e irremediablemente cayera de lleno en el suelo y llamara la atencion del otro alumno el cual volteo al sentir el golpe.

-perdon trataba de encontrar mi salon e iba distraido- se disculpo percy desde el suelo tratando de apoyarse en algo para levantarse,cuando de repente sintio que lo jalaban poniendolo de pie y en seguida era empujado contra la pared, genial de todas las personas con las que pudo chocar tenia que haber sido el bravucon de la escuela, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, de alguna manera sabia como soltarse, pero como habia dicho evitaria cualquier problema aun si esto significaba quedar como victima y resibir el golpe, pero nunca espero lo que siguio.

El bravucon como habia decidido ponerle aplasto su cuerpo con el suyo propio y se acerco a el de una manera donde invadia su espacio personal.

-me has lastimado niño lindo, ahora como planeas recompensarme- cada palabra iba con un tono que percy no supo reconocer no era odio, burla ni sarcasmo

\- dudo que con tu cuerpo de simio lograra siquiera hacerte cosquillas, pero felicidades eres capaz de armar una oracion tu solito tu madre ha de estar muy orgullosa de ti- percy sabia que no debia de insultar a su atacante pero era inevitable para el ser sarcastico y mas cuando el no habia hecho nada malo.

-maldito mocoso, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, seria una lastima pegarle a tu linda carita de niña me la pagaras de una manera mas satisfactoria- la sonrisa de lado hizo que a PErcy le dieran escalofrios no por que le diera miedo porque por alguna misteriosa razon sabia que movimientos tenia que hacer para safarse si no porque no sabia cuales eran las intensiones de su atacante y ahora notaba que el pasillo ya estaba vacio, seguramente las clases ya habian empezado.

-que quieres decir con eso- su voz tembro por un momento

-o de verdad no sabes pequeño, bueno como alumno mayor tengo que enseñarte- el menor sintio como el bravucon empezaba a meter su mano por su playera y eso le dio miedo, cuando apenas iba a reaccionar y golpear a su atacante, lamentaba no mantener su promesa de no causarle problemas a Paul pero de verdad la situación lo estaba asustando nunca nadie había tratado de tocarlo y eso le daba miedo, apenas iba a golpear a su atacante cuando sentía como este era bruscamente jalado y tirado de manera dolorosa al suelo.

-Si respetas tu vida no volverás a intentar hacer lo que pensabas- Percy no había visto el rostro de la persona que lo ayudo pero el tono de su voz causo un pequeño escalofrío en él, y eso termino por romper sus nervios, no lloraría después de todo no estaba tan asustado solo sentía como pequeños escalofríos pasaban por todo su cuerpo.

Pero antes de que pudiera componerse vio como el bravucón se levantaba rápidamente y se dirigía a su atacante.

-No te metas donde no te llaman maldito- ahora que Percy veía a los dos podía notar las diferencias, el bravucón era un joven robusto, cabello castaño, ojos cafés y facciones toscas y salvajes, mientras que su "salvador" era igual de alto, cuerpo que muchas de sus compañeras dirían que es de infarto, cabello negro, ojos igualmente negros que en ese momento solo reflejaban odio y sed de matar a alguien, su rostro era serio de tez blanca pero sin lugar a dudas un joven apuesto y misterioso.

\- Te lo repito si respetas tu vida vete en este mismo momento- el bravucón al ver la mirada del extraño no dudo en salir caminando a paso rápido, pisando fuerte- Solo me voy porque ya empezaron las clases, pero no piense que te sales con la tuya, nos vemos luego princesa- Percy odiaba que lo trataran como a una niña, por eso siempre traía su cabello lo más corto que pudiera pero últimamente no había podido ir a cortárselo asi que le caía graciosamente por la cara dando un toque inocente, realmente odiaba a veces su aspecto delicado de seguro los dioses lo odiaban o algo asi.

-Yo…. Gracias- lo único que le quedaba era agradecer a su salvador.

-Ten más cuidado niño- como que niño, ya tenía 13 años y estaba seguro que el otro tendría unos 14, solo que la estatura de ambos no era de acuerdo a su edad.

-Me llamo Percy- dijo en un tono molesto

-Lindo nombre NIÑO, puedes decirme Nico- comento el otro joven sonriendo de lado al notar la molestia en la cara de Percy.

Percy solo se le quedo viendo con molestia, cuando de la nada empezó a reír sorprendiendo a Nico.

-Sabes seremos grandes amigos- el comentario descoloco al mayor, que confianza la de Percy para asegurar tal cosa con un desconocido, pero el sabía que asi era Percy. Que si lo conocía o claro que lo conocía era la única persona a la que había amado, había durado en encontrarlo pero por fin lo tenía cerca y no se iba a alejar lucharía porque el príncipe del mar fuera feliz y nada ni nadie lo molestara.

-Eres raro Percy- dijo con una sonrisa a la cual Percy solo demostró una sonrisa más amplia- pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti- dijo desconcentrando a Percy y retirándose por uno de los pasillos dejando al menor sin saber que pensar.

El resto del día fue relativamente normal, ya que la mayoría de las niñas le había mandado papelitos preguntando su número de teléfono, donde vivía, que si no quería ser su novio y más cosas por el estilo, aunque los papelitos no solo eran de niñas sino que también uno que otro niño se los mandaban también, a todos contestaba que no con una amable sonrisa que lejos de desanimar a los jóvenes los enamoraba más, pero Percy estaba más entretenido pensando en el último comentario de Nico a que se refería con que era lo que más le gustaba, era en forma de amigos verdad.

Cuando era hora de salir al receso no quiso sentarse con nadie, asi que se dirigió al patio y se sentó bajo un árbol, se sentía tranquilo y sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos y empezó a quedarse dormido, a lo lejos Nico lo veía fijamente notaba los cambios en Percy y entendía por qué le intereso al Bravucón, volteo al cielo- No debiste de meterte Afrodita- no era que no les gustara el hijo de Poseidón estaba más hermoso, pero honestamente lo que a él le gustaba era la manera de ser del ahora menor, su valentía, fortaleza y hasta su defecto fatídico era de admirarse.

Empezó a caminar para acercarse antes de que alguien intentara aprovecharse del ahora dormido joven en el trayecto vio como varia miradas eran dirigidas a Percy y otras tantas a él pero se encargó de desviarlas con una mirada no muy amable de su parte.

Cuando llego movió un poco el cuerpo del menor para que se levantara, logrando que abriera un poco sus ojos, Percy al reconocer al joven le indico que se sentara a su lado medio dormido todavía.

-No deberías dormir a mitad del patio sabes- comento Nico viendo como Percy luchaba por mantenerse consiente logrando una escena muy tierna para el mayor.

-Lo siento no dormí bien anoche estaba nervioso- comento el de ojos verdes mirando a los oscuros ojos y sin avisar acostándose con su cabeza en las piernas del mayor.- Déjame dormir asi un rato, sitio Nico, por favor- sus ojos ya estaban cerrados demostrándole a Nico que era un sí o sí.

-Está bien yo te levanto- sonrió internamente al empezar a acariciar los cabellos del menor, no podía creer que tan rápido fuera amigo de Percy y más que este ya tuviera la confianza como para acostarse sobre sus piernas pero siempre había sido asi, confiaba en las personas muy fácilmente y eso solo demostraba lo inocente que era, y el cuidaría esa inocencia que caracterizaba al menor, aunque fuera solo como su amigo.

A lo lejos solo se veía como unos ojos azules veían la tierna escena con un poco de coraje maldito hijo de Hades se le había adelantado.


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de media hora sonó la alarma de inicio de clases y Nico no pudo odiarla más, Percy se veía tan lindo e inocente dormido sobre sus piernas que no quería despertarlo pero no quería meter en problemas al menor así que de manera suave lo movió.

-Ya es hora, despierta niño si no vas a llegar tarde a clases,- le gustaba poder decirle niño ya que ahora él era el mayor aunque fuera solo por un año su estatura le daba ventaja y todo lo que había vivido le había dejado cierta madurez que nada tenía que ver con su edad.

-Que me llamo Percy – hizo un leve gesto de enojo que por el sueño se vio como un tierno puchero.

-Ya, ya te diré Percy- y por primera vez Percy vio una pequeña sonrisa en Nico, lo cual lo alegro demasiado por algún motivo sentía que podría ser de las únicas sonrisas sinceras del mayor. Nico se levantó y le tendió la mano a Percy para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Cada uno partió a sus clases despidiéndose con la mano sin saber que se verían en pocos minutos. Percy partió a su salón para encontrar que dentro solo se encontraba un compañero, el cual al notar que alguien había llegado volteo a ver quién era, al mirar al recién llegado sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo, era el chico nuevo, aquel que desde el momento en el que llego al salón había llamado su atención, sus hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes, sus finos rasgos, su amable y tranquila sonrisa, no podía apartar sus ojos de la figura de Percy.

-Disculpa donde se encuentran todos-¿cuándo se había acercado tanto el nuevo?, podía verlo a escasos dos pasos de él, mirándolo muy atento lo cual lo ponía nervioso, espera acaso le había hablado.

-Ehh- como le pasaría a cualquier persona que se encuentra en frente de la persona que le gusta el cerebro se le congelo y no pudo decir nada más inteligente.

-Pues sí, ¿No sabes dónde se encuentran todos?- ahora si había prestado atención a la pregunta y duro algunos segundos en procesar la respuesta, pero es que esos atentos ojos verdes no eran algo bueno para la rapidez mental

-Nos toca Educación Física, y todos fueron a cambiarse a los vestidores- bendita suerte de que se le hubiera olvidado su cambio de ropa en el salón, había logrado hablar con Percy

-Oooo y ammm podrías mostrarme como llegar a los casilleros- definitivo ese era su día de suerte tendría el privilegio de acompañar a su nuevo compañero hasta los vestidores.

-Claro, de hecho iba para allá- comento con una amable sonrisa

-Gracias- le sonrió de vuelta Percy, y así fueron juntos a los vestidores, el hijo de Poseidon al ser una persona hiperactiva y para nada callada, empezó a hablar con su compañero de temas banales y sin importancia pero que al otro se le hacían súper interesantes, había descubierto lo amigable y sencillo que era Percy y sin darse cuenta ya lo consideraba un amigo invaluable.

Cuando llegaron a los vestidores, Percy fue inmediatamente con el profesor que ya se encontraba ahí para que le pudieran asignar su vestidor y un uniforme, después de una larga mirada del profesor que incomodo un poco a Percy este lo llevo a un casillero, el cual abrió y dentro se podía observar más de una docena de uniformes, el entrenador busco un poco y después le paso un uniforme a su nuevo alumno, por ultimo le señalo un casillero que Percy supuso que a partir de ese día seria suyo, camino hacia los vestidores, se cambió al uniforme de deportes y después guardo su ropa en su nuevo casillero y feliz de la vida camino hacia la cancha siguiendo a los demás.

-Bueno alumnos, yo soy su profesor de Educación Física, por cuestiones de la dirección se decidió que esta clase la tomaran con sus compañeros de un curso mayor, así que conozcan a sus compañeros de clase.- dijo mostrándole a los jóvenes que en la cancha ya se encontraba otro grupo charlando y jugando entre ellos, cuando Percy miro a sus nuevos compañeros sonrió ahí se encontraba su nuevo amigo Nico el cual ya lo veía fijamente, levanto la mano y con efusividad lo saludo, Nico correspondió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa y un saludo de mano, sus demás compañeros se quedaron sorprendidos nunca había visto ese gesto en su compañero.

-Bueno, bueno como veo que algunos de ustedes ya se conocen me harán el favor de pasar al frente- señalo el entrenador a los dos jóvenes, Percy se puso rojo al notar la atención de todos sobre él y Nico pues solo pasó serio al frente donde se encontró con Percy y el entrenador.

-Bueno alumnos este año se decidió que entrenarían cualquier arte marcial, lucha o pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, o lucha con armas, es decir puede ser desde karate, lucha grecorromana, esgrima o lo que se les antoje entrenar, para empezar harán equipos con algún compañero de otro curso que quiera practicar lo mismo que ustedes e irán pasando pareja por pareja al centro para mostrar sus habilidades , y ya que se ofrecieron voluntarios sus compañeros serán los primeros, detrás de ustedes hay armas de entrenamiento por si quieren practicar con estas- señalo a Percy y Nico y estos asintieron por alguna rara razón los dos tomaron espadas de la mesa de armas.

-Ok cuando dé la señal empezaran el combate, no quiero que se lastimen, ni ataquen con más fuerza de la necesaria- esto más bien lo dijo dirigido a Nico, todos veían la diferencia entre los adversarios y no se les hacía justo para el más joven.- Tomen posiciones.- el profesor se sorprendió al notar que los dos alumnos se ponían en una perfecta posición- empiecen- por alguna misteriosa razón Percy se sentía entusiasmado y contento, sentía que la espada era parte de él, sabía que movimiento hacer para atacar y cuales para defender, se movía con soltura y elegancia, quien lo viera no podría despegar la vista de sus hermosos movimientos, Nico no se quedaba atrás, aunque sus movimientos fueran más agresivos eso no les quitaba lo hermoso, era como una danza digna de ver, los dos atacaban al contrario y se defendían rápido, se veían parejos, todos estaban sorprendidos, de verdad no se esperaban esa muestra de habilidad por parte de los dos, nadie podía separar la mirada de la batalla era algo digno de ver.

Percy se sentía libre, feliz, completo, mas viendo sus sentimientos reflejados en los ojos de mayor, se divertían era des estresante, una leve sonrisa adorno la cara de ambos oponentes , Nico por su parte no podía dejar de recordar cuando Percy le enseñara a combatir, siempre había disfrutado de ver el singular estilo de pelea del hijo de Poseidon, era algo digno de ver y de admirar, disfrutaba de esas peleas donde trataba de demostrarle que había mejorado, pero sabía que Percy siempre le llevaba la ventaja, el ahora menor era demasiado ágil, rápido e inteligente y aunque él no se quedaba atrás nunca había logrado la victoria.

Luego de una interesante batalla, Percy con un movimiento de pies logro hacer que Nico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, dejándolo como el vencedor.

-Bravo, todos apláudanle a sus compañeros, creo que este año tendremos unos dignos representantes de la escuela- comento el entrenador con una sonrisa.- Espero y ayuden a sus compañero jóvenes, Cierto se me olvidaba, alumnos este año contaremos con el apoyo de un joven experto en estas artes, recíbanlo con respeto, pasa por favor y preséntate, señalo el entrenado a un rincón al cual nadie había prestado atención de donde se paró una figura y camino hacia el grupo.

Todas la alumnas no pudieron retener una exclamación cuando pudieron distinguir al joven, era alto, atlético, rubio, ojos azules, en resumen todo un dios griego, o más bien romano, las miradas que le dirigían al ayudante del entrenador eran diversas, sorpresa, admiración, curiosidad, fastidio pero sobre todas resaltaba una de odio la cual fue correspondida por un momento por el mayor.

Percy veía al nuevo ayudante de su entrenador se le hacía conocido pero no lograba reconocer de donde, así que decidió dejar de ponerle atención y voltear a ver a Nico sorprendiéndole la mirada que le dirigía al mayor.

Por la mente de los dos mayores solo pasaba un pensamiento, Esto apenas empieza….

Ok primero que nada, lamento la tardanza ya tenia la continuación desde hace una semana pero se me había olvidado subirla jejejje, lo lamento, algo mas ya estoy pensando la siguiente continuación pero ocupo preguntarles algo, no se de donde le surgio a mi cabecita que Jason fuera malo, pero no se siento que se veria sexy jejejejejje demasiado jojojojo y pues bueno es eso o meter otro personaje, ustedes elijan porque esto no será solo de amor y todo lindo, después de todo recuerden que la suerte de Percy no es envidiable jejejeje.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy veía al nuevo ayudante de su entrenador se le hacía conocido pero no lograba reconocer de donde, así que decidió dejar de ponerle atención y voltear a ver a Nico sorprendiéndole la mirada que le dirigía al mayor.

Por la mente de los dos mayores solo pasaba un pensamiento, Esto apenas empieza.

-Ammm Nico porque ves con tanto odio a…- el silencio de Percy al darse cuenta que nunca había escuchado el nombre del joven se vio interrumpido por la voz del ayudante del entrenador que con la intención de llamar la atención de todos había levantado la voz y con un tono grave y profundo se presentó. – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jason Grace y como bien les ha dicho su maestro yo seré su ayudante por este año, cualquier duda en la práctica no duden en preguntarme.- termino con una sonrisa de lado la cual solo logro que la mayoría de los alumnos aumentara su admiración por él y que Nico rodara los ojos, pero logro que Percy le pusiera atención y cuando vio que los ojos del menor estaban sobre él, le guiño el ojo lo cual confundió a Percy porque juraría que era para él, pero de seguro fue algo involuntario.

-¿Cómo sabemos si de verdad nos va a ayudar?- la pregunta vino de un alumno que veía con egoísmo y envidia al nuevo ayudante.

-Muy buena pregunta y ammm que les parece un segundo combate, lo justo sería que fuera entre nuestro ganador y Jason- dijo señalando a Percy pero al voltear a verlo se encontró con los ojos de Nico que irradiaban odio y lo advertían de no meter al menor en el nuevo combate- pero no sería justo, a pesar de que su técnica es más rápida y esterilizada que la de su compañero la diferencia de estaturas y fuerzas sería una gran desventaja, por lo tanto creo que Nico seria el mas idóneo- y volteo a ver al hijo de Hades como para pedirle permiso, que con un simple cabeceo confirmo que asi sería el nuevo combate, dio dos pasos para estar en el centro al igual que Jason y asi a la vista de todos se pusieron en posición con las espadas en alto.

Todos estaban tensos después de todo las miradas de los dos combatientes destilaban odio, ninguno de los dos empezaba y Percy estaba nervioso por su nuevo amigo, no conocía al asistente pero le había caído bien, pero si debía de escoger bando era obvio que apoyaría a Nico y asi lo hizo saber.

-Vamos Nico, hazlo puré- el apoyo de Percy y más delante del hijo de Zeus le hizo sonreír con presunción presumiéndole a Jason, el cual con furia empezó el ataque, todos estaban sorprendidos por el recién empezado combate, después de todo la rabia y fiereza, con la que los dos se atacaban demostraba un odio que nadie se explicaba, los movimientos eran rápidos y precisos con la única intención de herir al contrario, los dos estaban parejos, era increíble que su compañero estuviera a nivel del ayudante del profesor, nadie podía despegar sus ojos de esa fiera pelea, por lo tanto un alumno sonrió con maldad aprovecharía que el guardaespaldas del "niño bonito" estaba ocupado, se desplazó silenciosamente hasta quedar atrás de Percy y con una mano lo atrapo de la cintura y la otra la coloco en la boca del menor, este intento hacer algo pero el mayor tenia más fuerza y lo había tomado cuando estaba con la guardia baja, jamás se había imaginado que "el bravucón" estuviera en el mismo salón que su amigo.

No sabía que hacer lo tenía bien sujeto y nadie se daba cuenta, trato de relajarse para poder pensar mejor en la manera de soltarse, cuando noto que el bravucón se confiaba le dio un fuerte pisotón lo que provoco que el mayor soltara un maldición que solo llamo la atención de Nico, el cual al notar la situación de Percy se distrajo y termino golpeado por la espada de Jason que lo arrojó al suelo, el príncipe del mar al ver que su amigo había terminado en el suelo indirectamente por su culpa corrió a su lado, volteo a ver a Jason y lo vio con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Nico te hubiera ganado si no se hubiera distraído.- sabía que eso sonaba infantil pero necesitaba defender a su amigo, Jason en ese momento entendía que debía dejar de atacar a Nico si no quería ganarse de enemigo a Percy.

-Lo lamento primo, espero que estés bien, quería ver si seguías en buena condición y ya confirme que sigues en excelentes condiciones.- sonrió con naturalidad, y le tendió la mano a Percy- Mucho gusto, soy primo de Nico- Percy le tomo la mano y con una sonrisa le contesto- Percy Jackson mucho gusto- después del saludo, Percy volvió su atención a su amigo, frustrando un poco a Jason.

-Estas bien Nico- el mayor no quería quedar como un debilucho pero aprovecharía de la oportunidad- lo siento me duele la cabeza por el golpe y un poco la espalda- dijo señalando los lugares antes mencionado, Percy hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, colocó la mano en la espalda del mayor y empezó un lento y suave masaje, Nico no pudo evitar disfrutar de la suave e inconsciente caricia de Percy.

-Creo que mejor lo llevo a la enfermería entrenador- comento Jason al entrenador, cuando volteo a ver vio que todos estaban mirando la escena sin ver nada, sorprendidos por la amabilidad de SU príncipe.

-Claro ve Grace, que Percy te ayude- Jason le sonrió a Nico de forma burlona por haber detenido las atenciones de Percy, asi entre los dos pararon a Nico que seguía fingiendo y salieron del gimnasio.

Ya afuera Nico se safo del brazo de Jason de un jalón quedando solo del brazo del menor, Percy se sorprendió por brusquedad del movimiento, no se suponía que eran primos, y asi dio a conocer su confusión.

-Si son primos, ¿Porque se odian?- les pregunto a los dos, si algo le daba curiosidad no se quedaría con la duda.

-Veras pequeño, los dos estamos interesados en cumplir cierta "meta", pero solo uno de los dos lo puede lograr.- le comento Jason acariciando los largo y suaves cabellos de Percy.

-Suéltalo Grace- y asi Nico aparto la mano de Jason de la cabeza de SU amigo.- Asi es Percy desde que nos conocemos hemos estado compitiendo por esa "meta"- el menor seguía un poco confundido, si el tuviera primos trataría de llevarse bien y disfrutar de la compañía de su familia, pero él no tenía familiares de su edad, de hecho hasta la fecha solo había convivido con su mama y Paul.

Un largo silencio incomodo se instaló entre los tres, los mayores no pensaban hablarse entre sí y Percy no sabía que decir, se detuvieron en la enfermería.

-Ya no es necesario, ya me siento bien- Nico hizo algo que Jason nunca había visto en su primo, le sonrió con amabilidad al menor el cual le devolvió la sonrisa, lo cual le recordó al hijo de Zeus que el maldito vástago de Hades ya le llevaba ventaja.

-Deberías ir a que te revisen primo, no querrás preocupar a tu AMIGO- sonrió Jason con fingida amabilidad- Percy y yo te esperamos aquí- y asi tomo de los hombros al menor y lo coloco a su lado.

-Te juro que de aquí no nos vamos a mover, Nico- sonrió Percy, sin encontrar escusa Nico se vio forzado a dejar al hijo de Poseidon con el maldito romano.

Cuando Nico entro a la enfermería, Jason aprovecho para hablar con el menor.

-Y dime Percy, ¿Qué cosas son tus favoritas?- pregunto con una sonrisa al menor.

-Bueno realmente amo el mar, los lagos, los ríos, los animales acuáticos, surfear, nadar … - Te encanta el agua en pocas palabras- Jason interrumpió al menor sabiendo que Percy podría nombrar todo lo relacionado con el agua y nunca terminar.- Bueno si, pero también me encanta la comida azul- termino Percy con una sonrisa en la cara.

Jason conocía de memoria esa información pero de verdad le encantaba ver ese brillo de inocencia y felicidad de en los ojos de Percy.

-Y a ti Jason ¿Qué te gusta?- Jason sonrió empezaba a ganarse la confianza del menor.

-Bueno, me gusta que las personas sean amables, valientes un poco sarcásticas, que tengan el cabello negro y los ojos verdes- a cada palabra Jason se acercaba un poco más a Percy y este retrocedía no por miedo si no por puro reflejo además de que sus mejillas adquirían un lindo color rojo, estaba a nada de acorralar al hijo de Poseidon cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella salió Nico, que al ver la escena tomo la mano de Percy y lo jalo hacia él.

-Estoy bien Percy ahora te acompaño a tu casa, las clases terminaron por el día de hoy, vamos por tus cosas y partimos a tu casa.- tomo de la mano a Percy y se fueron dejando con los puños cerrados a Jason.

-Ojala te vayas al inframundo- susurro Jason, para después darse un golpe en la frente, era el hijo de Hades era obvio que para él no era ningún insulto, afortunadamente nadie lo había escuchado.

Ok les traigo la continuación después de un largo tiempo, pero adivinen que me dieron una beca para estados unidos de un mes y pues entre los papeles, el preparar cosas y todo eso se me fue de la mente todo, pero hoy nadando me acorde de mi lindo fic y se me ocurrieron muchas ideas, para empezar como notaron Jason es más aventado, sin restricciones no se creó que eso se me hace muy sexy jajajajajaja y ammm veo que varios estiman a Jason asi que no lo hare malo, pero como saben Percy no tiene nada de suerte asi que en el siguiente capítulo entra un nuevo personaje, siento que la historia va lento asi que con la introducción de nuestro último protagonista tratare de que ya vaya a un ritmo más rápido.

Por favor díganme sus comentarios y opiniones como verán si los tomo en cuenta jajajja.


	6. Chapter 6

Las siguientes semanas fueron las más divertidas para Percy, por primera vez tenía amigos, Nico y Jason jamás lo dejaban solo y a pesar de que no se soportaban, enfrente del menor ya no peleaban como si estuvieran en una tregua, todos veían el cambio en Percy resplandecía de felicidad, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y eso le consiguió más admiradores, otro que también cambio fue Nico, ya era más común verlo sonreírle al menor, hablaba más (aunque solo con el menor) y ya no daba tanto miedo.

Era común ver a esos tres siempre juntos y los celos no faltaban, a la vez que la admiración ya que ver a esos tres juntos era un cuadro digno de admiración.

Ese día como siempre estaban juntos a pesar de ser sábado y no tener clases se encontraban en un centro comercial a petición del menor, se estrenaba una película de la mitología griega, las cuales eran sus favoritas, y no quería perdérsela asi que convenció a sus dos amigos de ir a verla, pero había llegado tarde a la primera función asi que tendría que esperar hasta la siguiente.

-Aaa no me gusta tener que esperar, yo ya quería ver la película- Percy podía llegar a ser desesperado cuando algo le gustaba.

-Tranquilo Percy, ya compramos las entradas para la siguiente- trataba de tranquilizarlo Jason, Nico solo le paso la mano por los cabellos para revolvérselos más.

-Ok, vayamos a los videojuegos- la hiperactividad de Percy no le permitía estar quieto más de dos segundos.

Los tres a paso lento recorrieron el lugar hasta llegar a los videojuegos, cada que iban los mayores disfrutaban a lo máximo debido a que las expresiones y gestos de Percy eran como las de un niño, se sorprendía con facilidad y la sonrisa jamás se iba de su rostro.

-Nico juega conmigo a matar los zombies- Nico sabía que Percy se lo pedía debido a que sin presumir en tema de zombies era un experto, asi que asintió y ocupo el lugar a lado de Percy todo visto con una mueca de fastidio por Jason, el cual decidió ir a jugar a un simulador de avión, no quería ver como el príncipe del mar le sonreía cada que mataba un zombie o lo rescataba de que lo mordieran.

Cuando Nico vio que se habían quedado solos, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y quitando la modalidad de partida doble, dejando solo un solo jugador, se puso detrás del menor rodeo la cintura de Percy y tomo las manos del menor encima de los controles, sintiendo la cercanía del mayor, el menor se sonrojo.

-Nico ¿no quieres jugar? - pregunto con un leve sonrojo, el cual lentamente se expandía hasta las orejas causado por la cercanía del mayor, sentía su respiración el cuello, y sus manos sobre las suyas.

-No es eso Percy, pero es hora de enseñarte como patearle el trasero a los zombies- respondió Nico, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al menor, el cual se la regreso causando que el corazón de Nico se acelerara.

Empezó el juego y Percy no podía estar más contento, nunca había durado tanto sin que lo mataran, luego de un rato un zombie lo ataco por la espalda y el Game over había aparecido en la pantalla logrando que Percy hiciera un pequeño gesto que a ojos del hijo de Hades era adorable.

Sin poder retener más al menor este salió corriendo a otro juego, un simulador de motos dejando al otro en el juego de zombies.

-No pierdes tiempo verdad- Nico reconoció la voz y volteo a ver a Jason.

-No es como si tú no lo hicieras o no- ataco Nico

-Es demasiado inocente como para notarnos sabes- esos momentos eran los únicos en los que se llevaban como gente civilizada, lo dos sabían que por más que cualquiera de los dos se acercara a Percy este lo tomaba como actitudes típicas de amigos, su inocencia a veces los desesperaba, por eso habían llegado al mutuo acuerdo de que esperarían a que el menor creciera, aunque aún asi cada uno aprovechaba los momentos en que podían acercarse.

De repente los dos sintieron la presencia de dos monstruos cercana a donde estaban y mirando entretenido al menor decidieron acabar con estos de manera rápida, salieron del local para ir a enfrentar a los que supieron eran lestrigones, nada difícil para los dos juntos, sin saber que el verdadera peligro estaba dentro del local.

Percy maldecía al juego por matarlo por segunda vez, tenía que admitirlo no era muy bueno con los juegos, busco a sus dos amigos y al ver que no estaban decidió salir a buscarlos, tal vez habían ido a comprar alguna chuchería o al baño como algunas veces sucedía.

Pero no alcanzo a salir del local cuando sintió que era jalado, de repente noto que el local estaba solo y no se lo explicaba si cuando estaba saliendo este se encontraba repleto de adolescentes, sintió miedo pero se controló y volteo a ver quién era el que lo sujetaba con fuerza, el sujeto era alto y de cuerpo atlético similar a Jason, tenía el cabello negro pero juraría que podía verse un poco rojo, los ojos daban miedo el color era el de la sangre, la sonrisa demostraba unos colmillos que resaltaban un poco, recordándole a los vampiros que últimamente estaban tan de moda en las películas, su vestimenta era totalmente negra, todo su aspecto le causo un pequeño temblor, quería zafarse pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte, hizo un movimiento para que lo soltara pero el otro fue más rápido y lo inmovilizo pegándolo a la pared, tomando sus dos manos con una sola del desconocido y aprisionarlo con su cuerpo y la pared.

-Por fin te encuentro, Perseus Jackson- cada vez que alguien mencionaba su nombre completo, Percy no podía evitar un extraño sentimiento de peligro

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto, tratando de liberarse sin mucho éxito.

-Eso no importa, lo único que importa es para que fui hecho, sabes pequeño héroe no esperaba que fueras tan provocador, ahora si disfrutare mi misión- la sonrisa de maldad que ahora tenía en el rostro provoco que Percy temblara y empezara a pelear de manera más frenética lo cual no lograba mover ni un centímetro al otro.- Me gusta que muestres resistencia, esto se vuelve más interesante.

De repente Percy grito de dolor, podía sentir como si sus manos se quemaran al toque del otro, y el dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, era como si se estuviera quemando, no podía dejar de gritar, el dolor era intenso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cuando pensó que se desmayaría, el dolor se fue como llego, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas observo a su atacante que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sera interesante jugar contigo pequeño príncipe- terror podía reflejarse en los ojos de Percy nada de esto era normal, de nada servía que supiera de defensa, el mayor conocía todos los ataques- te ves tan provocador con ese gesto de dolor, será fácil romper tu espíritu, cumpliré mi misión y disfrutare de la venganza para lo que fui hecho.

Percy no entendía nada, él nunca había visto a ese sujeto y sin embargo este lo atacaba todavía no entendía de donde había surgido el dolor que había sentido pero sabía que era real.

-Yo no te he hecho nada, ni siquiera te conozco, no me abras confundido- el mayor levanto una ceja al notar que la última frase era de ironía, cada vez era más interesante el de ojos verdes, pudo notar que a pesar del terror en sus ojos también había desafío y eso le encanto.

Una nueva oleada de dolor azoto a Percy pero esta vez era como si la electricidad recorriera su cuerpo era doloroso, pero esta vez intento no gritar y mucho menos llorar no le daría esa satisfacción, de nuevo como llego paro.

-Asi que decidiste poner resistencia, esto se pone interesante- el de ojos rojos, sacó una navaja negra de la chamarra e hizo un pequeño corte en un brazo del menor, viendo como a sangre brotaba, se iba acercando a la herida cuando sintió dos presencias, con total tranquilidad se separó del menor que sin perder tiempo corrió encontrando en la entrada a Jason y Nico que miraban todo con total odio, había alcanzado a escuchar los gritos del menor.

-Los tres grandes príncipes jajajaja, esto de verdad es interesante, nos vemos luego- y de repente desapareció y la sala volvió a llenarse de ruido y ajetreo.

-Percy estas bien- y sin poder evitarlo el menor abrazo a Jason que era el que se encontraba más cercano, tenía miedo, pero no lloraba ya no lo haría.

Y en mutuo acuerdo partieron a la casa de Percy, los dos mayores sabían que debían hacer una visita urgente pero no podían dejar solo al príncipe del mar, asi que llamaron a Glover y Tyson para que cuidaran de Percy, la tranquilidad del menor había terminado y sabían que pronto deberían decirle toda la verdad solo esperaban que no los odiara, pero todo era por su bien el sujeto no era un monstruo común, ni siquiera podían decir que era.

Vuala les presento la continuación jejejeje, lamento la tardanza y neee no tengo escusa solo que no sabía cómo introducir al nuevo personaje, el cual ya tiene rato que lo imagine jejejejeje, adivinen quien es jejejeje, algo más de verdad ocupo que me digan sus opiniones, eso me da ideas y me encanta leer que el fic está siendo aceptado, aunque también me lleno de felicidad al ver que lo ponen en favorito o que le dan seguimiento de verdad se los agradezco!

Bueno nos vemos para la próxima! Los quieroooo!


End file.
